Episode 60 - It's Summer! MAX Love at the Pool!
It's Summer! MAX Love at the Pool! is the 22nd episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 60th episode in the series overall. It first aired on August 29th, 2015. Plot Summer has come around and everybody enjoys their time at the pool. With their Summer Dream Parade tickets stolen, Dorothy decides that she is going to prove the Thieving Genius wrong, when a suspicious person appears. Summary The episode starts with the girls talking about the the Thieving Genius and their stolen Tickets, when Laala says that they should enjoy their time at the pool. Each of the girls have their individual way of enjoying the sun when Eiko tells Laala and Nao that Love has been acting strange recently. Meanwhile Dorothy and Leona walk along the pool as Dorothy plans a new making drama so that the Thieving Genius can no longer make fun of them. They climb up a jumping platform at the pool where they meet Love, who sits at the edge and holds something in her hands. When Dorothy gets closer and wants to see what she holds she jumps in the pool to safety and runs away. Dorothy then claims Love held the Grand Prix Tickets of Dressing Flower, believing that she is the Thieving genius. She says that they have the same height and are both super athletic adding that the thief couldn't possibly be a guy because they can't enter Pripara, telling Leona that he is of course an exception. On their investigation they meet Amamiya while following Love. When Dorothy accuses him of being a stalker he defends himself and tells the twins that he is looking for the Thieving Genius believing that when he catches him Mirei will go out with him. They team up and follow Love to a cafe where Amamiya says that it feels almost like a date with all the couples around, getting Leona a bit flustered. While Love talks to herself, the little group mishears her and try to forcefully take the item she is hiding only to be interrupted by Hibiki, telling them that they shouldn't fight in public.They explain the situation to Hibiki but start to argue again, right then Hibiki cuts in and proposes a tennis match to decide whether Love has to show what she hides or not, before analyzing whether she would be princess material or not. Love easily wins the match but Dorothy doesn't want to give up so Hibiki changes it to a one vs four match, them against Hibiki. During the match Love drops what she has been hiding the whole time, which turns out to be pictures of her coach. Love says that the rally with Hibiki brought her to her senses and she is no longer confused about her feelings. While she joins her coach in a battle against a waterfall. She tells him her decision to stay in Parajuku believing that it is too early for to challenge the world and she still needs to grow. Calming down from all the action, Dorothy comes up with an idea for her new Making Drama. Now Dressing Pafés summer live can begin. Dorothy's idea turns out to be a hit and Love bids farewell to her coach while watching his plane. Hibiki is still looking for her team members and has her sight set on Sophie next. Major Events Trivia Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2